bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
First Thoughts
First Thoughts Bards please feel free to comment. We're now all getting stuck in, which is great, but ways of doing things are always occurring to me. Is there a better way of doing the themes than just listing them in another article? Can we all please stick to the modern year when doing forum posting dates? You might get a post that takes weeks to write that only relates to one day in 1456, so as the times the posts were made are more relevant from a forum search point of view we need to put the modern dates. The actual date in 1456 tends to be a bit mobile anyway because of RP timeshift. What else? Oh yes, I've found it's much easier and quicker to copy the text as it is from the forum, not quote it, because forum codes don't work on here. So you get lots of quote and /quote that you have to take out. And don't worry if a category or person or whatever doesn't exist, that's the beauty of a Wiki! Just put double square brackets around anything you think should be linked, and then someone will see that they are red and create the relevant page. Anyway, we're all still tripping over each other and finding our feet, and learning the code and making a mess, and finding out how it should be done, but we've already got some good stories on here so we've achieved what we set out to do. We just need to keep doing it! Please add your thoughts and any other ideas you've had to this page. --Desideratist 22:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) It is VERY important that the "posting date" in the Infobox is given as 2008. Future bards need to be able to search for threads, as as these are the dates the things were POSTED they were posted in 2008, not 1456. It is only possible to pin down the official 1456 start date of an RP in certain cases, for example a wedding, and most RP tends to be left vaguely dated, perhaps just giving the season and year, to allow for timeshifting of all the participants. This is why it's okay to put 1456 in the text, if it is there, but you MUST put 2008 in the infobox. I hope that is clearer. --Desideratist 09:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Dearie me we've had our first vandal. Please remember that what you upload here is publically editable. The whole point of a Wiki is that it is a group effort; everyone gets together to do the work together. You do not "own" what is on here. The following is a quote from the main Wikia page on Ownership: :"First, there's control of a page. Some contributors feel very possessive about text or images they have donated to this project. Some go so far as to defend them against all intruders. :Well, it's one thing to take an interest in an article that you maintain on your watchlist. Maybe you really are an expert or you just care about the topic a lot. But when this watchfulness crosses a certain line, then you're overdoing it. :You can't stop everyone in the world from editing "your" prose, once you've posted it to Wikia. All contributions to Wikia are released under the GNU Free Documentation License (see Wikia copyrights for details). If you do not want your writing to be edited mercilessly and redistributed at will, then do not submit it...Believing that an article has an owner of this sort is a common mistake people make on wikis. " Hopefully the rest of us can carry on regardless. A lesson learned. --Desideratist 12:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) A question came up - if you are quoting a section of an RP, for example from page 5 onwards, mark that as page 5. Then if someone decides they want to save the rest, they'll know what they need to do. --Desideratist 12:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Questions If an RP is unfinished, but will not be completed (characters died, etc... in the case of the one I'm transcribing, the forum change made it so neither player could see the RP so it was just abandoned) do I mark it as in progress or a History? --Yukishiro 06:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... perhaps we give it a new category. Dormant? Inactive? --Desideratist 10:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :That could work.. Next question... How do we handle the formatting with Quotes? --Yukishiro 06:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :I have treated Quotes by containing them in blockquote tags. That seems to work pretty well. --Lyrabeecher 13 February 2009